English Vocaloid Songs
by silverivy13
Summary: A collection of Vocaloid songs that have been painstakingly translated by moi! They fit the song's tunes, and the lyrics are like regular sing lyrics (make sense and rhyme). Some of my favorite songs aren't translated, so I did it myself so I can sing along! XD Feel free to give me suggestions, and I'll try to get them up as quick as possible! Enjoy!
1. Aoharu

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**...**

Aoharu (First Love)

Original Song by Hatsune Miku

Translated by SilverIvy

...

You are the one that I can't get off of my mind

And I rub the sleep from my eyes.

It seems I'm always staring at you from behind,

But I'm not the same girl that I was yesterday.

Looking in the mirror, I softly say

Today, do I appear a bit different from before?

I shake my head, as I walk through the door,

As if today I expect something a little bit more.

.

But, then his wide eyes met my gaze.

Pounding heart and flushed face.

I looked away, acted like it ain't real.

Why couldn't I say what I feel?

Time just seems to fly by.

All while I hold these feelings inside.

My heart threatens to explode,

Aching heart echoing alone.

.

You are the one that I can't get off of my mind.

The stars glow brightly in the night sky.

Nothing great had happened today, but I pray

"Something great will happen tomorrow!" that's what I always say!

And when I close my eyes, what comes to mind

Is just us two, me together with you, I really love you.

Why do I have to be such a dummy?

You know when I close my eyes; you're the only thing that I see.

.

But then his wide eyes met my gaze.

Pounding heart and flushed face.

Even though it's a dream, and not real.

I just can't say what I feel.

With all these feelings deep inside,

Time just seems to fly by.

.

If I could just say the truth,

Of course, that is just what I'd do!

.

But then his wide eyes met my gaze.

Pounding heart and flushed face.

I looked away, acted like it ain't real.

Why couldn't I say what I feel?

Time just seems to fly by.

All while I hold these feelings inside.

My heart threatens to explode,

Aching heart echoing alone.


	2. The Beginning's Goodbye

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense (I hope). So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**...**

The Beginning's Goodbye

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Is there a person that you do like?

I really want to know your answer...

As I read the question on my mind, that I would write.

As I delete it, my heart beats a little faster.

.

Keep going.

I push myself a little harder, farther everyday.

You should stop.

But I just really want things to go my way.

Stop right now.

And though you shouldn't, you lead my mind astray.

.

It's you

It's you.

I hate.

I understand.

Forward,

Forward,

Us two.

I reach for your hand.

I cannot say I'm weak, I know its strange.

But that won't ever change.

.

Oh, torn,

The melody that I will always sing.

Time,

We collected too much of the same things.

Forgetting just hurts a lot, and so

The sounds that you made, they will overflow.

.

The one movie we once watched with each other.

Those pancakes we had ate together.

These things are now my pain.

They lead my heart astray.

As I stood and cried in the rain,

It broke and they washed away.

.

Open up.

I raise my umbrella just as the rain resumes.

Let me in.

But it just feels so empty too.

Listen now.

I guess for one person there is enough room.

.

It's you

It's you.

I hate.

Why do you lie?

Forward,

Forward,

Us two

I'm walking by.

They light up, our memories intertwined.

Our separate paths shine.

.

Oh, torn,

The same song reveals the ticking of the clock.

Time,

Why did those laughing, happy times have to stop?

All those times, I want to be aware

But, I guess that's not fair, at all.

.

It's you.

It's you.

I hate.

Our paths won't ever cross.

Forward,

Forward,

Us two.

And so we walk across.

I just know we'll meet again.

I will think of you then.

.

I hate.

I like.

It's you.

I understand.

Forward,

Forward,

Us two

I reach for your hand.

Finally, the crybaby was able to

Start over anew

.

Oh, torn,

The melody that I will always sing.

Time,

We collected too much of the same things.

Forgetting just hurts a lot, and so,

The sounds that you made, they will overflow.


	3. First Love Picture Book

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**...**

First Love Picture Book

Original song by Gumi Megpoid

Translated by SilverIvy

.

When exactly was it that we met?

How many seasons ago was it?

I remember you now, messing around, always getting scolded.

Although I was class 2 and you were class 3,

Something about you had always kinda stood out to me

.

Can I remember what we talked about?

I can't see, was it you who was calling out?

And not too much time had passed, I guess rumors spread way too fast..

.

But the teasing had brought us closer together.

Though you were kind of cold to me,

I could finally see.

.

If I just had courage to close the gap and reach for you,

I wonder if it would all change "today".

If I had gone ahead and been foolishly honest with you

I could've caught you along the way.,

.

I just like him. ...Do you like me back?

As if a coward like me can even ask that…

.

I cannot forget this, even now,

That page, and this page, that time, I won't forget, I vow.

He was my first love.

.

"It is a secret."

.

In our long story together, all those times we shared with just us two,

I wish I could've just stayed longer as well.

The two very different stories that you and I have and shall walk through,

I wish they had overlapped more.

.

I had been a little kid at that time, but I grew; Sighing, I'll close

The book today, the one with memories, lock it up, and hide it.

.

If I just had courage to close the gap and reach out for you...


	4. Once Upon A Me

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

...

Once Upon A Me

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Translated by SilverIvy

.

Hey, will you please come over here with me, and sit

And come listen to my little sad (?) song for a bit

The mirror's reflection holds the same sight that it brings

Why am I not surprised? A day won't change a thing

.

It was pretty sad

And it only ever hurt

It just kept getting worse

But no one ever listened to the voice that I said

So I just hugged my knees so they would become my friend

.

The tears that I cried, the ones that wouldn't end they must've reached someone, maybe a friend

I wonder, do you know? It's true that only other people will ever see your heart glow

.

As I'm running on ahead towards the new tomorrow now

And I listen as I race to the next day

"See you again!" all the voices seem to cry out

And "Do your best!"; And of course that is the way

I break into a run on the road, thinking back to those nights

The tears trickle from my eyes as I know that I'm right

So I say good-bye to the me of "once upon a time"

.

I hope that once again you'll come and hang out with me

Now that I've been a little more happy recently

I wonder if you can see my heart is now glittering

.

I wonder was it sad?

I wonder was it worse?

But it hurt that's a fact

But just please don't ever say that no one is just listening to you

Because there's me, I'll listen too

.

I watch your tears falling down, drop after drop, and they reach my fragile heart

"I'll protect your heart, so it'll be ok! And so don't be afraid to part!"

.

As you're running towards the tomorrow in front of you

It's my turn to say in my voice "See you again!"

And "Do your best!" which I am sure that you will do

I'm sure that you will hear my voice, my friend

And you'll break into a run, chasing down on the street

Your shining heart thumping out a beat

So say good-bye to the you of "once upon a time"

.

Please just hang out with me for just a little more

And this time, it's my turn to try to give a bit of help

To all of the people who offered their support

During all those hard and painful times life had dealt

.

It was pretty sad

And it only ever hurt

It just kept getting worse

But you were always there and you always listened to me, it was always you

It's my turn to help you through

.

As you struggle to stay afloat in a sea made of your tears that fell drop after drop, afraid of a fresh start

I will always sing for you, my magic spell "It's alright, it's ok" because I will protect your heart

.

As you and I run toward tomorrow together

Hand in hand, we'll reach the future with us two

I remember the voices that formed altogether

Voices I held dear that had always helped me through

At the same time, we both soon begin to cry

And we smile as one, our spirits flying high

So we say good-bye to the us of "once upon a time"


	5. Confession Rehearsal

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**I got my first song request! XDDDDD Thank you for the support too!**

**For Neko-rin**

...

Confession Rehearsal

Original song by Gumi Megpoid

Translated by SilverIvy

.

"Hey, I know it's random, it's true

But all this time, I've been loving you"

My hearts ringing out, a very loud sound

I wonder if you can hear it right now?

.

This ends my confession rehearsal

"Wait, you thought it was real? Oh come on!"

Was it good? Made your heart skip a beat?

Oh come on, get a good sense of humor!

When are you finally going to tell him?

Hey don't be so mean, I'm waiting for a bit!

Today why don't we, take the side street

And just maybe, buy a thing or two!

.

So tomorrow, I'll finally say it, the words I've been holding back until now

Will you be happy for me, I hope you are so let's go!

.

I know you normally disregard me

But tomorrow, please listen to all these

More and more, the words in my heart

They seem to be making my heart stop and start

.

I'll be serious and true, practicing often as I can

If my hearts is false then he'll see through all my plans

.

Fortune says today is my day

Not that I really believe all that stuff

Just for right now, I'll try somehow

To make myself, a really girly girl

.

Okay I swear this is it now, dare I finally say it for real this time?

Today is the day, I'll tell him for real, can I even say it for real?

"Hey I'm really cheering for you" tumbled from your mouth when

"We'll, good luck, I'm rooting for you" came out of your mouth but

.

"Sorry, I lied to you all this time"

"But you've always been the one that I like"

I'm shaking real fast, my breath's coming in gasps

Please believe me, I could say it at last

.

Please don't make me keep on going, words I can't rehearse! But

I can't even keep on going, can't practice this time! But

Standing with a giant smile you said "I like you…too"

Standing with a big wide grin, you said "Took you long enough"

.

My hearts ringing out, a very loud sound

I wonder if you can hear it right now?

Giving a ring, my heart starts to sing

Now I want you to feel the warmth that it brings


	6. Rolling Girl

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request! XD**

**For LuNaLoVeComiCs**

**...**

Rolling Girl

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Translated by SilverIvy

.

A girl alone dreams her day away

Thinking of things she cannot say

The voices blur, smashing together

They are mixing around, hear them mixing around

.

"I'm alright."

Not wanting to fight

Those words, so sad, disappear once again!

.

And so she fell, locked in a cell

Wondering how she just messed up again, can't think and so I go

.

Just once more, just once more

"Just one more day to roll some more"

That's all she says, all she says

Can't you see the lies that are hidden in her words?

.

"Just once more?"

"Just one more time, I'll keep going on until I reach the end"

"I'll stop my breathing now… Promise"

.

Rolling Girl has tried her very best

It's just so far until she can rest

The voices blur, hurting her little head

They are screaming out, hear them screaming out

.

"I'm alright."

Still avoiding a long fight

Those words, so sad, disappear once again!

.

No point to this "I'm fine" I hiss

So I climb the endless hill as my feet drag along

I guess I'll roll once more

.

Yeah, just once more, just once more

"Just one more day to roll some more"

That's all she says, all she says

Can't you see the lies that are hidden in her words?

.

"Just once more?"

"Just one more time, I'll keep going on until I reach the end"

"I'll stop my breathing now… Promise"

.

Yeah, just once more, just once more

"Just one more day to roll some more"

That's all she says, all she says

Can't you see the lies that are hidden in her words?

.

"Just once more? What is this for?"

"Why can't you stop hurting yourself for me"

"I'll end this painful misery, truly"


	7. Falling, Falling Snow

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**...**

Falling, Falling Snow

Original song by Kagamine Len

Translated by SilverIvy

...

In the blackness of night two people are reflected in the moonlight.

I try to find warmth as I tightly hug my frozen self, kneeling in snow.

As I draw with my icy finger, my breath comes out as puffy white.

Writing her name in the snow, it disappears in the soft glow.

.

"I won't let go."

The promise that I made at that time

Is dissipating away into the soft white snow,

And fades in the black sky.

.

Falling, falling, falling snow, please cover me completely and hide me far away from her sight.

I watch as your back walks away, away from me, and disappears in the night.

And the snow will swallow all that I have loved, and my world will fade away in white.

So I will wait for the pain to heal.

Before I can once again feel.

.

All those days throughout the many seasons that I had spent here with you.

The laughing memories that we shared, they become a beautiful view.

Your smiling appearance starts to fade once again anew.

"Please don't go."

My feelings are a fragment going in to the snow.

.

Falling, falling, falling snow, please cover you completely, and hide you far away from my sight.

Something drops down my cheek. Are these tears that I shed? Or the falling snow instead?

And the snow will swallow you up, you along with all of our past will fade into white.

Until the day comes and we meet, you see.

I beg of you, don't forget me.

.

Splitting and breaking up around me, my painful breaking memory.

"Good-bye."

.

Falling, falling, falling snow, please cover me completely and hide me far away from her sight,

I realize now it's my tears and the snow falling into the night.

And the snow will swallow all that I have loved, and my world will fade into white.

So I will wait for the pain to heal.

Before I can once again feel.

.

"I beg of you, don't forget me."


	8. Irony

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Irony

Original Song by Hatsune Miku

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I think walking has become useless to me

I think that walking is not a necessity

I apologize, I know these words are always overused

But I'm tired of life, my feet are getting bruised

.

Why can't time just slow down a bit for me?

Only time will heal this painful injury

But time slows for no man, it's never easy

And so I'll walk, miserably...

.

When things finally start to go my way

Life always laughs and turns another day

I don't like saying this, I am shameful it's true

But I don't know what else I should do

.

Why can't life go back to being easy?

And my heels weren't nipped by dogs called misery

I guess it was clear, I should have left them behind

But my regrets don't fall away so easily

.

Yes I always look for a fight,

But it hasn't destroyed me quite yet, right?

But all of my hopes and dreams are just too far in the night

.

Oh really, that is me, foolishly, stupidly

Always searching for good hopefully

I wonder if you'll ever hear me

Take me home, I'll belong, so I can sleep eternally

.

You say a solution is real close by

But sometimes why do I even try

I can't ever, no I can never

Believe a single word they say

.

Everyone struggles through at some point

I know this all pretty well it seems

But why can they move on and I can't?

It's just not fair to me!

.

I'm always being told to give in and grow up

But I don't think I'll ever really want to stop

When the problems arise just like they always will do

I can't help but think about them all too much

.

It suppose the world is as bad as it gets

And I often want to just end it here

"You must be sick, right?"

"I'm sick of this fight."

Why can't my life just cease being

.

All of my dreams I dared to see

Are all just visions of failure to me

My goals are just too far from my reach, where do I go from here?

.

I need a sign, need a sign, need a reason to survive

Need a chance to end wandering

.

I am searching for a place to hide fears

Why won't they fade away with all my tears?

.

I can't always keep thinking like this

It's pointless to think so much it seems

"You'll make it home" is what you'd say to me

But my way's clouded everyday

.

You gave me much generosity

The kindness that I never was worthy

To think about this breaks my heart in two

And it's all because of you

.

Get away from me...

I'll hurt you, see...

My twisting road that is so unclear

The end is never near

.

It's hard to continue on going

And what's the point of never knowing

So I'll close my ears and my eyes as well

To end this living hell

.

How do I go without never living?

Reality lacks what my dreams are giving...

Happy isn't how you would describe me

Then what are the right words?


	9. I Have You

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

I Have You (Kimigairu)

Original Song by Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Gumi, Meiko, IA, & Megurine Luka

Translated by SilverIvy

...

All: Oh, I can feel a miracle swelling up, almost ready to overflow

Miku: Because I have you

Rin: Laughing with me

All: And I'm just so happy

All: We can last forever, I can feel it, it is flowing through my bones

Gumi:You are with me too

Luka: Though tried and true

All: And my heart reaches you

.

Miku: When I saw you, fate split my heart in two

As I clutched my aching chest, I knew

That no matter what or how, I was the one for you

.

Meiko: The words I really wish for you to hear

They grow and swell, taking form as well, but they're never truly, they're never clear to me

.

IA: And I know, you might just tell me to go away

Luka: But I hope, you might just ask me to stay

.

All: Oh, I can feel a miracle swelling up, almost ready to overflow

Meiko: Because I have you

Luka: Laughing with me

All: And I'm just so happy

All: We can last forever, I can feel it, it is flowing through my bones

Miku: You are with me too

Rin: Though tried and true

All: And my heart reaches you

.

Gumi: The dazzling sun will rise another day

Another trial that is always in our way

Today, yes maybe, today we'll be saved

.

Luka: Memory binds us together, fragments of the past

Growing up was fast, and as we walked, we passed, and this time make it last

.

Rin & Len: The hearts of ours lie and then the pain ensues

They create lies in our minds, but you know they're never true

.

All: Oh, the hopes inside of me begin to get free, ready to fly away

Gumi: By my side you'll stay

IA: I have you with me

All: And I'm just so happy

All: Since you're by my side, we'll overcome everything in our way

Meiko: This thing in me

Luka: Wants to break free

And I love you truly

.

Rin: When you cannot withstand your misery

Len: And your tears flow endlessly

Gumi: I can create a nice and warm glow

All: Turn sadness to rainbows, yeah, yeah!

.

Miku: Oh, I can feel a miracle swelling up, almost ready to overflow

Rin: Because I have you

Meiko: Laughing with me

Luka: And I'm just so happy

Gumi: We can last forever, I can feel it, it is flowing through my bones

IA: You are with me too

Len: Though tried and true

Miku: And my heart reaches you

.

All: Oh, the hopes inside of me begin to get free, ready to fly away

Meiko: By my side you'll stay

Luka: I have you with me

All: And I'm just so happy

All: Since you're by my side, we'll overcome everything in our way

Miku: This thing in me

Rin: Wants to break free

All: And I love you truly


	10. Hello Laughter

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Hello Laughter!

Original Song by Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Gumi, IA, Lily, & Megurine Luka

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Walking past all the fun moments, I guess the time came and went

Where did all of our memories go? I really don't know

But don't let it get you down, let's turn away from that sad frown

Let's find the other ones! Come on, we'll all go have some fun!

.

Singing together is a wonderful thing!

Just watch, it reaches out through the screen

Our voices will join together too

You should come and join the crew

And we can all then join as one!

.

Say! Hello! Let's all have fun!

Say! Hello! They will combine as one!

Let's show a smile that shines as brightly as the sun!

Fly! Fly! Be real loud now!

Fly! Fly! We're all together anyhow

Since today will be the greatest day, I vow!

Our faces will light up a new day, one that's even better than today

Passing through the obstacles in our way

.

Today more than yesterday, tomorrow more than today

I hope more amazing things is what all the days after will bring

Let's go gather a new worth! A bright, happy view of the earth!

Let's find tomorrow! Don't forget to leave behind all your sorrow!

.

Singing loudly for all the world is great!

Even if you are far from my place

We'll be together even in this insane song

Even you will find the strength to sing along!

And we'll be as one!

.

Say! Hello! Let's all have fun!

Say! Hello! They will combine as one!

Let's show a smile that shines as brightly as the sun!

Fly! Fly! Be real loud now!

Fly! Fly! We're all together anyhow

Since today will be the greatest day, I vow!

Our faces will light up a new day, one that's even better than today

Passing through the obstacles in our way

.

Hoping to laugh for real, even if that's not how you feel

That each day will bring a change unknown, so let's go!

You can't ride the winds on your own, never alone

So let's take hands, go to strange lands, create our own plans, as one!

.

Clap! Clap! Hands together!

Let's make A great noise that lasts forever

We'll tie these bonds so tight they'll never sever

Come! Come! Put your hands up!

The fun Will run and it won't ever stop

Wasn't this place made for us to finally reach the top?

.

Say! Hello! Let's all have fun!

Say! Hello! They will combine as one!

Let's show a smile that shines as brightly as the sun!

Fly! Fly! Be real loud now!

Fly! Fly! We're all together anyhow

Since today will be the greatest day, I vow!

Our faces will light up a new day, one that's even better than today

Those words are bright, flying through the night, gaining a light, a new day ignites

Go forward and then on into that brand new dawn!

.

Let's Smile!


	11. Paper Planes

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Cami-rin-chan**

**Sorry it took so long! I hope I did the song justice!**

* * *

Paper Planes

Original song by Rin & Len Kagamine

Translated by SilverIvy

...

In a far away place, with sorrow

The feelings of two people could grow

As the letters they sent away, sharing feelings, flew through rain, flew through pain, through the air

.

With each bright day and dawn while my father is busy

I flee from the doctors

That promise we made stands clear, to be with you

.

And I'll sit and read each word of your note

I feel my heart start to glow

It's impossible I know, they'll find out soon enough

.

And it just

Falls apart in tears, Dad is full of fears

His voice raises loud, this is not allowed

I can't understand, why our love is contraband

.

What I want, is for you to stay with me eternally

There's nothing wrong with this love I share with thee

A small light glistens through, perhaps a beacon of hope?

But it's fake, and I quake, this isn't real

.

I am full of all this fear, I know my end is drawing near

But you are so far from me

And I guess that I can't walk, at least not to where you're locked

.

Although I truly love you, no one cares, it's true

My end is soon to come

But I cannot leave so fast, for what will you do if I pass?

.

So I will

Flee just one more time, just to say goodbye

My wish and final prayer, flying through the air

I promise I won't cry, even though I'll die

.

Len:

Don't leave me!

Don't you get it, I love you and only you!

Is this it, are you done, through with me?

Those letters

they've always been the thing that gets me through

And so I'll stay, and I'll pray, so you'll return

.

I suppose, that moment, when we both said goodbye

My body, well, will no longer fly

Very soon, this illness, will steal what life remains

And the fence will finally slip away

.

I realize, I need you, if I wanted to live

And to survive on the earth

And I fear, for you, dear, when I am no longer here.

The pain, remains, the same

.

The flower, standing in a patch of old and dirty weeds

The blossom, the single bloom in a bed of weeds

No longer has the light to live on

Is dead; The light has all but gone

I only want the letters that you sent to me

The letters that you sent are the only thing I wish

I can feel as my life begins to slowly fade away

As I feel the warmth life in my bones diminish

.

Even while I broke and broke, the letters were no joke

As I loved each one, I'll run, trying to see you again

Since I'll die, I'll make my wish, my single only hope

Promise me. completely, you'll live on

.

Len/Rin:

Since we met,

We've been doomed, to a fate that's worse than death

I won't forget your smile, as I breathe out my last breath

The dark pain that consumes us both by ripping us apart

We should have known, this relationship has been doomed from the start

.

A day starts anew

I can be with you


	12. Coward Montblanc

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Flutter Night**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Cowardly Montblanc

Original song by Gumi

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I want to say what I feel inside

Simple words, and yet I don't know why

My words just cannot come, though I love you

So what else am I supposed to do?

.

Who has loved them more? Me or you?

While I think awhile, time will pass

Vanishing, fade away, moving fast

Even though our time might still last

.

If I don't think

You might pass

And might I face

The looking glass

.

"Do not be fake, the truth shows"

But I'm not sure I know

But I'm a coward, who goes

Through days with you, our ties

Binding you and I

Would grow stronger and I will fall into your lies

.

I want to say what I feel inside

Simple words, and yet I don't know why

My words just cannot come, though I love you

So what else am I supposed to do?

.

Who has loved them more? Me or you?

While I think awhile, time will pass

Vanishing, fade away, moving fast

Even though our time might still last

.

Free me from hell, It is a silent plea

But no one hears me

.

"Do not be fake, the truth shows"

But I will never go

'Cause I'm afraid of the ground that's far below

Montblanc will taste the best

When feet are undressed

With the one that you love, but I'm not sure I love you

.

It's true, you're here by my side

It's true, I can't, I've tried

Because of this, I am sure my feelings will stay inside

.

"I wonder if this pain would subside...

...If you had just died"

.

"Do not be fake, the truth shows"

But I'm not sure I know

But I'm a coward, who goes

Through days with you, our ties

Binding you and I

Would grow stronger and I will fall into your lies

"Do not be fake, the truth shows"

I said and now I know

I wish I had been false, but the sad truth is I

Haven't loved you, I am fake

I know it's my mistake

The sad and lowly me, the coward Montblanc

.

Now it is done, it's all said

Now that I have made your heart dead

Your heartbreak crashes down on me

And suddenly, I just can't breathe


	13. Midi Master

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For a Guest who'd name I don't know.**

**I am so sorry if this is bad. Who am I kidding, I know it is. This song was just so fast in some areas, it was hard to translate, but I tried!**

* * *

Midi Master (Familiar Master)

Original song by Rin & Len Kagamine

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Cut filter! Pitch shifter! Patch bay!

.

Voice Main Comp 9:1 G.E. +12↑（rise）

Left52 Exciter5k Right59 Reverb to OFF

Accent + PORTAMENTO to PITCH by WARRRRP!

LEN change G.E. +5↑（rise）

Left to Right THEIR COMEBACK!

.

Right Left ES.1 6:9 ↑（raise）↓（lower）Guitar Phase

BUS.1 BUS.2 COMP hit LOW and HIGH KYUNKYUN.

.

Cut filter! Throughout the brain, stronger, longer, pulsing remains

Go ahead RUNNER passing fast without last feeling good like I should

Yo come again! Adjust for best sound!

Patch bay! Phone the shape No No

.

Sound maniac fun, pausing and runs

I was made, creating sound, voice abound, DATA found

Give me what? Tell me sad? You don't know.

The sea opens up for midi

.

Busy city streets, jumbling up note sheet

Overwhelming view, take in without a clue

As the people pass, slow maybe fast, they take in the

LOOP MUSIC

.

(LOOP MUSIC)

.

cymbal NICE CodeChange

PitchBend100↑（rise）100↓（fall）

play stop change repeat Delay 3rd LEN change place

G.E. +2↑（rise） Right to Left as it is HERE WE GO!

.

Pitch shifter multiplying up TEMPO brushing up

From the right ear to the inner ear; front to back in brain reaching 62%

Possible! that Casting too much work!

Individual competition？ yellow sailor yellow hair

shrill voice monopoly!

join together act ZE！

.

A new Melody, formed for me, easy to see, a DATA spree

Give me what? Tell me sad? You don't know.

Program lights up the silver

.

dazzling shining LED entire spectacle-scene-drink in

Bright sprakly LED form the room -scene- spectacle enticing

all night pass hour stop.

All night party, out in the glee, it's fun for me, always it is nightly.

.

↑rise ↓fall →turn ← call

ocassionally -fight- different but during height far distance

always watch your matter and forget important things

always laugh at all things

always hand off these things

.

Our waves overlap, growing up, growing fast, DATA rise, growing at last

Give me what? Tell me sad? You don't know.

Love the dark, we love the beat

.

Sound grows now, not sure how, -motion- comes, and taking it in

As people flow, it will grow, you will absorb all the

DANCE MUSIC

.

Shining in the Melody Selecting the O, you can let go, and the DATA will flow

Give me what? Tell me sad? You don't know.

Sing the newest latest SONG

.

Restore again, the 0 and all; Back up again, the 0 and all

As long as we can have this How, then there will be no need for us to breathe now


	14. The Boy & the Magical Robot

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot in-between. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

the Boy & the Magical Robot

Original song by Gumi Megpoid

Transalted by SilverIvy

...

There once was a town, far away from here

Lived a boy, one who you would hear

Because he loved to sing out, loud and clear

.

But the boy was quiet, and shy

With no confidence to reach the sky

He couldn't sing for people, no matter, he tried

.

A professor noticed this sad boy

He worked all night, creating a toy

One that would make the boy's heart fill up with joy

.

This little robot is made just for you

She can sing however you want her to

Give her words and melodies and her voice will come through

.

"The songs which you worked so hard

Will you let me be their bard?"

The boy, surprised and proud

Timidly, timidly, Made his words come aloud

.

Though the voice was rusty, and faintly clumsy

It echoed around, through the night, and trusty

And it reached his heart, the one consumed by fear

Went right on through the tears, all just to make it here

.

The boy worked hard on every new day

Through the night, at his desk he'd stay

All so that the melody would never fade

.

The robot was happy with each song

When he'd tell her, no matter how long

She'd sit and love to just always sing all along

.

"On these songs I've worked so hard

So please listen to my bard"

The boy, happy and proud

Timidly, timidly, Made his words come aloud

.

Though the voice was rusty, and faintly clumsy

It echoed around, filling up the world with sound

And it touched the hearts, through the noisy gears

Went right on through the jeers, all just to make it here

.

"I wish I could always sing these songs for you..."

And very fast, the seasons began anew

And the boy, well he certainly grew

.

That song, to me, years ago, when you taught

Even now, I have… I have never forgot

.

Though the voice was growing older with time

It reached on through to soar through the sky

I wonder if, after all this time has passed,

Can it make it there? And then can I make it last?

.

"Can you hear my choice, can you hear my voice?"


	15. A Song I'd Like to Sing

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

A Song I'd Like to Sing

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Translated by SilverIvy

...

La-la-la I will sing a new song for you and for everyone

And my pride will grow bigger and I will never be outdone

People say that my song is silly "It is not important to me"

But the words of my song mean so much, of my happy memories

.

I spend my time at my desk, writing brand new songs for everyone to hear

And the words spill out onto the page and I write to make them clear

Happy songs, crying songs, and even the very angry ones

The words will come together on a sheet until it's done

.

If my life was a song then I could go, I could be just who I know

I'd visit the moon on it's darker side, or see where my dreams hide

As the melody flows around my head, uncertainties they are said

I suppose I know, that the sky is a no

.

Come on, sing along with me, and raise up that voice

Of lonely times, of happy times, remember it is your choice!

The morning is soon to come, but you can still sing!

And together we'll wait to see what the dawn brings!

.

La-la-la, I will sing a new song for you, and for everyone

But my voice is getting strained, and soon I'm sure it will be done

My master won't forget, she remembers all of our songs

And she knows, while smiling, of her voice and how it is strong

.

"I have nothing to sing." as her eyes began to sting. And the tears will overflow.

But why do they still give me praise? That is not what I crave

I want a wish, just a wish, to return to my old life

And I could sing, free of pain and strife

.

Come on, let us try again, to get the words out

Let the rhythm go. You'll get tired so, just sing all on your own!

Her eyes close so very tightly, breathing gets small

Yet even though she tried, her tears begin to fall...

.

Ah~ If this is what you want I won't stop you

Sit down and enjoy and celebrate too

You've got a lot, I suppose, that is good

Even though I can no longer stay with you

.

I have to ask, why'd you stop, don't you love to sing? Then you turned back and you looked at me

You pick me up and then say to me "I think I have something to sing"

.

La-la-la happily, my master sings a brand new song with me

Her voice is good and strong, can you hear the pride it's carrying?

.

Come on, sing along with me, and raise up that voice

Of lonely times, of happy times, remember it is your choice!

The morning is soon to come, our song greets the dawn

With each and every day, our voices shall go on

.

Our voices shall go on!


	16. Electric Angel

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Also! Someone used my trans lyrics for a YouTube cover of Cowardly Montblanc! XDDDDD **

**www . youtube com watch?v=2eFGvEct9Jc - That's the link! I'm so proud! :)))))) Just remove the spaces and add the dot between youtube and com!**

**For Leafeon51**

* * *

Electric Angel

Original song by Rin & Len Kagamine

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I love to sing, spreading my voice 'round the globe

After all, that is why, I exist upon this earth

You say you like my voice, my heart starts to strobe

With the bright happy lights that illuminate my worth!

.

All I was was simply 0's and some 1's

But you didn't care, and you taught me how to love

And ever since that day, my heart has known you're the 'one'

And my heart overflows, filling up and above

.

As long as I can remain at your side with you

Then my heart is complete, although it is a machine

And it loves you, even though it's not supposed too

My heart starts to glow with an electric sheen

.

I really hate being all alone, it's true

Because the loneliness always threatens to consume

If possible, can I spend my time with you

Because when I'm with you, I am freed from the gloom

.

All by myself, my songs be cannot sung

But you give me songs, about happiness and love

And ever since that day, my heart has known you're the 'one'

And my heart overflows, filling up and above

.

As long as I can remain at your side with you

Then my heart is complete, although it is a machine

And it loves you, even though it's not supposed too

My heart starts to glow with an electric sheen

.

As long as I can remain at your side with you

Then my world will expand, gaining a different view

And like an angel's wings, my voice will catch the air

And along with my heart, they will fly anywhere

.

As long as I can remain at your side with you

Then my heart is complete, although it is a machine

And it loves you, even though it's not supposed too

My heart starts to glow with an electric sheen


	17. Goodbye April Doppel

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**As soon as I heard this song, I knew I had to translate it. It's a beautiful song. So I sat down and took 2 hours to do this.**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Goodbye April Doppel

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Once in a while, it seems I will be

Talking quietly with another me

But I'm the only one who can see

.

As April comes, the wind pushes at our backs

Moving us towards intersecting paths once again

And everything is the same, although time has passed

Another new end

.

If we were ever to met ourselves

One would disappear from the face of the world

I wonder why I wanted to meet you

"Why is that," I say. "Why is that," you say.

.

"I do know that one of us is real

But also kinda fake, if that makes any sense

Am I the one to disappear? Oh well.

Later. Bye-bye."

.

After some time, April will come to a close

I am fading away, vanishing from sight

And soon, one of us; they will depose

One isn't quite right

.

You're the one who should not be my friend

And we would be better off in the end

We never should have met in the first place

"Why is that," I say. "Why is that," you say.

.

"I do know that one of us is real

But also kinda fake, if that makes any sense

It's possible, isn't that right? Guess that's it.

Later. Bye-bye"

.

I guess what I have done is just go drifting through my life

Keeping away from all the pain and hurt and the strife

Is that the reason why I still exist today?

The single thing anchoring me to this place

.

"I don't need anything aside from being me

Myself is all I need to continue travelling!"

.

There is more to life though

I should try to live more

That belief needs to vanish, come with me, it's time to go

.

If we were ever to met ourselves

One would disappear from the face of the world

I wonder why I wanted to meet you

"Why is that," I say. "Why is that," you say.

.

"I do know that one of us is real

But also kinda fake, if that makes any sense

It's time I leave reality.

.

If we were ever to met ourselves

The two halves collide and will merge into one

Yesterday, my hands faded away

"What is wrong," I say. "What is wrong," you say.

.

I guess it seems that one is truly me

But the other is the wilting flowers of spring

I wonder will we meet again? Not likely.

Later. Bye-bye...


	18. Close To You

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Also! Someone used my trans lyrics for a YouTube cover of Cowardly Montblanc! XDDDDD**

**www . youtube com watch?v=2eFGvEct9Jc - That's the link! I'm so proud! :)))))) Just remove the spaces and add the dot between youtube and com!**

**So for this song, the '-' between two phrases indicates a pause. Italics means it's whispered. **

**This song stunned me when I first heard it.**

**My theory is that Lily (the singer) is like the 'Winter', while her lover is the 'Summer'. The 'limits' she talks about are the fact that summer and winter can't mix, they're opposites. So she always had to put on a brave face. Then something happened and the person who was 'Summer' died. He was reborn as a human on earth, and she had to remain in Heaven to control the winter. Finally, she convinced God to let her go be with her lover. He agreed, and she turned into a human as well, and searched over the entire earth until the two were reunited. Now, with no limits of 'opposites', they could finally be together. She could finally tell him how she feels, and he felt the same way, so happy ending!**

**Either way, the lyrics were pretty powerful, so I tried to do an adequate job! This is definitely now one of my favorite songs!**

* * *

Close To You

Original song by Lily

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The new flowers of spring - the pretty sight they bring

It just cannot compare - when your laugh's in the air

Your breath begins to slow - and slumber takes it's hold

I will wait here for you - until your smile blooms

.

"Thank you for everything" - my words convey feelings

Your answer stays the same - and just like on that day

Your words will make me cry - "Of course, & now goodbye"

My heart will break in two - because I'm missing you

.

The truth is nonchalant - It is because I want

To touch your gentle soul - because you make me whole

.

So I'll hold back my tears, hide my fears, watch you through all of the years

Why can't we stay, you and I this way, for every single brand new day

Do you not cry because you know, the limits don't allow our love to grow

I know that my heart will reach you, and yours reaches mine to connect forever

.

Why can't I stay with you, forever, until the end of time

Because I know it's worth the fall, if I can reach you just through it all

Your voice is fading day by day, but your smile still stays the same

All I did was deny the truth, looked away from you

So now I'm caught in 'fakes' and 'nevers', forever

.

I guess it was your plan - you're now a mortal man

Your being will someday - begin to fade away

But I am stuck as me - with an eternity

My heart is torn in two - what'm I supposed to do?

.

The truth depresses me - now it's no longer we

But my tears will not flow - I'll walk my lonely road

.

I'll hold back my tears, hide my fears, watch the place you disappeared

One day we might meet, and so I'll keep, searching for an eternity

I will not cry because I know, the limits prevent our love to grow

I know my heart beats just for you, and yours beats for me too, I give it to you

.

Why can't I stay with you, forever, until the end of time

I realize it's stupid of me, to believe that we could always be

Those happy times now fade away, but your smile still stays the same

All I did was deny the truth, looked away from you

I see the ties you had to sever. Forever

.

You're moving on and on - I've known it all along

The limits and confines - kept us apart all this time

Our hearts, they somehow met - please don't end this yet

Are you laughing at me? Hey...

.

_- So I'll hold back my tears, hide my fears -_

So I'll hold back my tears, hide my fears, watch you through all of the years

It's here I will stay, hoping always, you and I can meet again one day

You did not cry because you knew, the limits had held you back too

I know that my heart will reach you, and yours reaches mine to connect forever

I will stay here with you, forever, until the end of time

.

My tears now come, they flow as one, the limits are finally reaching none

All of the feelings I kept inside, now they will spill out with pride

Even with all the limits on you, I know that I broke through

I know I mended all your heart's splits, to touch it


End file.
